


Beach

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Obligatory Beach Episode, Romance, hints of Janaya, swolCallum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Rayla attempts to confront her fear of water.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Got this plot bunny a few days ago and had to write it. 
> 
> Bear in mind, it is only just Autumn in Australia.

Rayla looks out at everyone enjoying the beach. Ezran and Soren are trying to ensure Bait stays close to shore. The little glow toad is clearly enjoying his unlikely swim and is making numerous breaks for freedom.

Ezran frets about some sea monster getting a taste for his grumpy companion, continually directing Bait’s froggy paddle back towards shore.

Despite the warm afternoon sun, Rayla shivers, the memory of rushing after the little guy still making her anxious.

It was years ago now, but it still turns her stomach to think of those few minutes in the deep, dark lake. The feeling of being submerged in the murky waters still makes her heart race.

The oppressive crushing sensation of water all around her is something she still detests.

Her eyes drift to Callum, Amaya and Janai. They are swimming a little further out.

The sight of Callum so far from shore makes her heart race but she cannot tear her eyes away. She knows she is being irrational, that this whole water thing is ridiculous, but she truly cannot help it.

So, she elects to watch over him, despite her unease. If a sea monster attacks or he gets a cramp, she needs to be ready to spring into action.

For a supposed holiday, this trip has been anything but relaxing for her. The weather has been unseasonably hot and the only relief seems to be the glistening waters beside the summer retreat of the royal family of the Sunfire elves.

She sits in the shade of a tree, hot and uncomfortable. It probably doesn’t help that her clothing is traditional Moonshadow dark greens and navy, though she at least has short pants on leaving her legs exposed to the occasional breeze. Her hood and armour she has left back at the cabin.

Callum's looks over at her and raises his hand in a wave. She smiles as she raises her own hand to return the gesture.

He says something to Amaya and Janai before he begins swimming towards shore.

Callum ruffles Ezran's hair as he chats to him and Soren briefly on his way out of the shallows.

Rayla feels her heart skip a beat as he begins walking up the sand towards her, clad only in short, baggy pants. She's still surprised at the changes in him while they've been away from each other. They try and see each other as often as possible but it's not always easy. She is Dragon Guard while Zym is still young and his mage training frequently takes him away from extended periods.

This latest period apart has been one of their longest; over four months. In fact, she didn't even think she would see him so soon but he had secretly asked Zubeia if she could have her birthday off. Before he even explained that Ezran, Amaya and Soren would be making a trip to Xadia the Archdragon had agreed happily. She was fond of all of them considering what they had done for her and her son.

It was handy having their birthdays close so they could celebrate together.

Callum had clearly spent the past few months training hard, though, he had been slowly gaining muscle ever since she met him. She hasn't really thought it was something she cared about either way but the sight of him jogging up the beach to her, water glistening on his toned shoulders and bare chest makes her breath catch.

“Hi!" He grins as he plonks down next to her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

“Ahhh, get off me!" She protests out, pushing him away, grinning. “You’re all cold and wet.”

He chuckles, grabbing her around the waist and shaking his soaking hair. “You look like you need to cool down!”

“Stop!” She wriggles in an attempt to free herself, laughing hysterically. A year or two ago she might have succeeded but he's noticeable stronger these days.

“Nope! I’m doing my princely duty and rescuing you from heat stroke.” He winks and her heart skips a beat. It’s not just his body that has changed these part four months. He has lost the last remnants of his teenage visage, his jaw now stronger, more pronounced. She can’t help but grin back at the cheeky glint in his forest green eyes. She had always thought him cute, even very early on (though she would have been loath to admit it), but he’s truly become handsome in recent years.

“You know, you don’t have to sit here with me.” She squeezes his hand. “I’m fine.”

He kisses her cheek before nuzzling her neck. “I _want_ to be with you.”

Her pulse races as she leans back, looking him in the eye. “Honestly, I don’t mind if you want to go swimmin' with everyone else. I’m happy just relaxin’ here. I don’t want to ruin your holiday.” While she truly wants him with her, she knows he rarely gets time to relax with his family and she does not want to get in the way of that.

He rolls his eyes. “Because you look super relaxed sitting all by yourself in the heat.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her delicately pointed ear, clearly enjoying the shiver the tender gesture elicits. “Rayla, the only reason I’m here is because I want to see you.”

“Oh really?” She grins. “Shall I tell Ezran and your aunt that?”

Callum snorts. “Ok, well maybe not the _only_ reason but the main reason.” He slips a hand under her legs and swings them over his own, sighing. “Let's never go that long without seeing each other again, deal?”

“Deal.” She presses her forehead against his before leaning forward to kiss him deeply.

“ _Grooooooooss_! Get a room!”

They giggle into the kiss but are otherwise unperturbed by Soren’s playful taunting. Rayla makes an obscene human gesture Amaya taught her in the Crown Guard’s general direction without looking.

“That doesn’t work as well when you’ve only got four fingers.” Soren yells back.

They break apart, laughing.

“Who invited Soren?” Rayla asks sarcastically.

“Bait, I think.” Callum leans back on his hands as Rayla sprawls on the rug, her legs still draped over Callum’s.

They rest in companionable silence, Callum’s hand gently ghosting back and forth across her calves. She watches him through hooded eyes. He is smiling contentedly at the others, snorting in amusement every now and then. He looks uncomfortably hot though, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes often and wiping his brow.

Rayla takes a deep breath, looking out over the sparkling water. “Ok." She nods at him. “Let’s do this.”

Callum furrows his brow. “Do what?”

“It’s too hot and I’m sick of seeing you sweating. Let’s... let’s go into the water.” She swallows, looking him in the eye as she sits up.

Callum smiles softly, leaning forward to take her hand. “Rayla, it’s ok. I told you, I like hanging out with you.”

“It’s fine, Callum.” She nods reassuringly. “I... I want to. Seriously.”

He can’t help the small laugh that escapes his lips. “Em, you don’t sound that convincing.”

“Well, don’t expect me to go out far.” She looks at him seriously. “I’m just going to sit in the shallows but we can cool off at least.”

He sighs, gazing at her with a soft look in his eyes.

“Come on.” She gets to her feet and holds her hand out for him.

Callum allows her to pull him to his feet. “Are you sure?”

She rolls her eyes, stubbornly making her way to the shore. “I’m sure.”

She does permit him to catch up and before they make it to the gently lapping waters, she takes Callum’s hand in her own. He gives it a reassuring squeeze.

She smiles meekly, stepping forward into the water and sighing a little as the cool water laps her toes. “It feels ok, I guess.”

Callum smiles, stepping out deeper and turning to face her. “Just do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

She moves to sit down, before suddenly re-thinking. “You didn’t see anything gross in here, did you? Jellyfish or fish or crabs?”

Callum winces. “Well, I didn’t _see_ any but…” He shrugs.

She considers this but elects to sit down anyway, Callum following suit. She rests with her legs pulls tight against her chest before slowly stretching them out into the water. After a beat, she shuffles forward a little so that the water comes up to her bellybutton.

Tentatively, she looks over at Callum, finding him beaming at her.

“Well done.” He leans forward, kissing her softly.

She rolls her eyes, trying to hide her discomfort. “I’m stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Rayla.” He takes her hand under the water.

She looks over at Ezran and Soren, then Amaya and Janai. They have all moved a little further away from them and have turned their backs slightly. She’s known them all for years now and she knows they’re all well aware of her phobia.

She appreciates them not staring, yet it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing or shameful. She knows Callum and Ezran were right years ago when they told her it’s weird that Moonshadow elves never show fear but it’s hard to simply throw of years of cultural influence.

She shuffles out further, not letting go of Callum’s hand. The gradient is very slight which makes her feel a little more comfortable and in control. She is happier they are at a lake as well. The water is relatively placid, compared to a rushing river or wavy sea.

She keeps going until she is forced to stand in order to keep her head above the water. Callum moves around to stand in front of her, taking both her hands in his.

“Don’t push yourself.” He rubs his thumbs over the back of her hands.

“It’s not so bad.” She breathes, eyes resolutely down cast, searching the shimmering water for wildlife. She glances up at Callum and smiles at the attentive look on his face. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” He nods, continuing to follow her lead.

She steps forward once more, the water now lapping at her chest. Her foot connects with something solid and moving and she feels the terror rise in her chest.

She lets out a strangled “Eep" sound and launches herself at Callum, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his middle in an effort to escape whatever it is that is down there.

“Rayla!” Callum calls out in shock as he wraps one arm around her waist and uses the other to steady himself. Miraculously, he manages to stay on his feet and keep both of them above water. “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” He shifts her a little, his free arm coming around to hold her as well.

“There’s something down there!” She squeaks into his neck, gripping him tightly.

Callum grunts from her crushing grip. Her arms are tight around his neck, but her legs are squeezing him almost painfully around the ribs. Not only does it make it hard for him to breathe but it is incredibly distracting. “Rayla,” He chuckles. “That was me.”

She leans back to look at him, her face centimetres from his. “What?”

He leans his forehead against hers. “That was my foot.”

“Oh.” She flushes. “…Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” He grins softly at her. “I wouldn’t mind some air though.” He gently squeezes her legs as he attempts to shift her weight.

She loosens her grip a little, looking somehow both embarrassed and miserable. She hides her face in his neck again. “I don’t want to put my feet down.” She grumbles.

“Here.” He uses one hand to guide her legs away from where they’re wrapped around him, guiding them so that she’s resting against his chest. He slips that hand under her knees and the other around her back, cradling her against him in a bridal hold. “That ok?” He presses his cheek against her head between her horns.

“It’s _better.._.” She pulls him closer, her arms still gripping his neck tightly.

“Want to go back in?”

“No.” She sounds sullen. 

“Rayla,” He chuckles. “You are clearly not comfortable.”

“You like the water.” She sounds adorably grumpy.

He snickers. “I kinda like you being happy more.”

She shrugs and he elects to take that as a yes.

He carries her without protest until they are completely out of the water, at which point Rayla attempts to get down.

“Oh no,” He grins. “I’ve got you now. You have to let me get you to the rug at least.”

She rolls her eyes, glancing at the others.

“Hey, this is tradition.” He shifts her weight slightly.

“What?” She queries.

“Carrying someone like this.” He blushes. “It’s not an elf thing?”

“No,” She looks confused. “What kind of tradition is it?”

“Em, a good one.” He grins goofily. “Though if you don’t want Amaya to give us hassle, we should probably stay away from thresholds.”

She furrows her brow but elects to allow him to carry her to the rug. “Humans are so weird.”

Once they reach the rug, he lets her down gently.

Rayla sighs, wrapping her arms around her legs. Callum sits next to her and slings an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple. 

She sighs. “At least we were able to cool off.”

Callum snorts. “Eh, not sure having you jump me like that fits my definition of “cooling off".”

She moves back to look at him, slapping his arm affectionately. “Callum!”

“What?!” He raises his eyebrows, laughing. “I haven’t seen you in months! I’m not a saint.”

She pouts mockingly, attempting to hide a grin. “Eugh, I can’t believe you took advantage of me in my moment of need.”

He wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. “I’m pretty sure you took advantage of me!”

She rolls her eyes, smiling lopsidedly before looking back out to where the others are still enjoying the sparkling waters. “I’m sorry. I thought I could do it.” She sighs.

Callum’s stomach drops. “Rayla, stop.” He pulls her closer against him. “I don’t want you to do that to yourself just because you think I want to swim or whatever.”

She shrugs. “I should be able to get over it.”

“People don’t just “get over" lifelong phobias.” He looks at her, though she is clearly avoiding his eyes.

She takes a deep breath before she glances at him. “You did.”

“What?” He looks at her, perplexed.

“You know, the heights thing?”

“Oh.” He flushes. “I thought I managed to hide that.”

She rolls her eyes, grinning softly. “You did not.”

“Huh, well, that’s not the same. I never _liked_ heights, but I didn’t have a _phobia_. And anyway, you were there to reassure me.”

“Even with you I’m still too much of a coward to deal with water.” She looks away again.

“Seriously, stop it.” He sounds impatient before he takes a breath and starts again. “You saved Bait, didn’t you? And you sailed across the sea for Zym. When you need to, you face it. That doesn’t mean you have to _enjoy_ the water.”

“You didn’t like heights and now you fly all the time. You managed to face it and now it doesn’t bother you anymore.” She bites her lip. “No matter how much I try I still hate the water.”

“Are you talking about the Storm Spire?” He pulls her around to look at him. “I wasn’t afraid of the height.” He ponders for a second. “Well, I was because it was stupid high, but I was more afraid of losing you.” He cups her cheek. “I’d have done anything to avoid that. I’ve lost so many people I love already; I couldn’t bear to lose another.”

She leans into his touch. “It was still stupid, and I still can’t believe you had never done that spell before you jumped, dummy.” Despite her harsh words, her cheeks are stained pink and she has a soft look in her eyes.

He narrows his eyes at her, grinning. “You do realise most people think that was insanely romantic, right?”

Rayla rolls her eyes as she slips her hands around his waist. “Most people are idiots.”

“Well, I guess you love an idiot then.” He smirks as he leans in to kiss her.

She grins, as she moves to kiss him back. “Pfft, I knew that before you threw yourself off a cliff.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
